Eureka: The Wedding
by The Dragon's Fox
Summary: Jack has proposed and is about to get married but something from Section Five has already killed Allison and a few innocent GD workers, now threatening to take his fiancee as victim.


_It was a starry night when he walked towards Café Diem. He carried a rose in his left hand as he pulled out a tiny black box, making it was safe in his coat pocket. She was already there, waiting for him._

"_Hello, Jack," she greeted in a silky voice. He smiled, leading her towards an empty table where one candle sat flickering._

"_So, Lily," he cleared his throat. The woman looked up at him smiling as he continued, "How was work at GD?" Lily's smile faltered as if she had expected something else._

"_Oh," she said disappointment plain in her voice. "It was okay, I mean it could have been better. What about you?" A man came over and poured the two glasses of wine, she looked at the man gratefully, "Thank you." Lily sipped on the wine._

"_Fargo was messing with the plutonium again," smiled Carter. "He managed to turn him, Allison, and a few other people green." Lily and he laughed for a few seconds before they spoke again._

"_So what is with the fancy dinner?" asked Lily, raising a thin eyebrow. "I mean, we have been dating for a year now and we have never had a nice and formal dinner." Jack cleared his throat again before continuing._

"_I thought it might be nice to talk," answered Jack. Lily's eyebrow rose higher, he added, "Also, so I could do this."_

_He looked up at the woman, his heart racing as he felt for the tiny box in his pocket. Jack took the woman's hand and knelt down on one knee. He cleared his throat as he tried to calm down. "Lily Gondin, will you marry me?"_

_Vincent, the owner of Café Diem watched the scene unfold with his hands over his heart and a look of awe on his face._

_Lily stood up, "Yes." She kissed him and then broke away, saying again, "Yes." They kissed as the people in the restaurant murmured. They broke apart, smiling and then people came over to them and congratulated, asking when the wedding was going to be._

Jack Carter opened his eyes; his alarm clock was ringing. He shut it off and slumped back onto his pillow, his hands over his eyes. The ring on his finger stirred him awake.

"SARAH," said the man. SARAH, his personal house, turned on the music he liked and started his shower.

"Yes, Sheriff?" asked the house. _I need to get Fargo to fix SARAH's voice,_ thought Carter to himself. "I have your shower at just the right temperature and your suit has been ironed." Jack nodded, playing with the ring on his finger.

"Is Zoe ready?" asked Jack, knowing his juvenile daughter was not at all pleased with her father's fiancée. The man got out of bed and started for where the bathroom was. "SARAH?" The house opened up the bathroom; revealing the shower, toilet and sink from behind their panels and then SARAH closed the door to the bathroom for Carter.

"Yes, and she is already at Café Diem helping Vincent with the preparations and the cake," replied SARAH.

He undressed himself and stepped into the shower. The Sheriff scrubbed his body, trying to get rid of the grit that clung to him. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. Walking over to the mirror, Jack grabbed the 'Laser Razor', as he called it, and turned it on. The razor sensed the hair on Jack's face and with the skin-friendly laser, cut the hair right off.

Carter stared at the black suit hanging on a door knob. _I am getting married to Lily_, he sighed trying to calm down, _It's just a ceremony. Nothing bad is going to happen to how bad can it be?_ He got into the suit and was staring into the mirror, fixing his appearance.

"Someone is at the door," announced SARAH as the doorbell went off. A picture of the visitor showed on the wall next to the bathroom mirror. "It's Lily and she looks worried, Sheriff."

"Let her in," said Jack. He walked out of the bathroom as SARAH opened the air-tight door, showing a woman. Stepping towards his fiancée, he asked the dreaded question "What's the matter, Lily?"

"I am just so scared," said Lily. Jack hugged her as she continued, "And something has gone wrong down at Global."

"Damn, I hate that place," said Carter, "What happened?"

Lily went into tears as she explained how this thing known as the Artifact had taken over Section Five and was killing people who were in that part of GD. She spoke about how it was alien and how it was millions possibly billions of years old; no one alive was sure how it worked or what is was for.

"It's out of control," cried Lily, "It has already killed Allison!" Jack hugged her tighter against his body, not showing her the shock in his face.


End file.
